U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,017 teaches a passive exercising apparatus which moves the torso with respect to the legs or from a prone to a sitting position. The apparatus of the patent incorporates a first stationary table and a second table which pivots relative to the first. While such an apparatus is useful for invalids as well as overweight persons desiring to lose weight, it does not allow the body to be twisted or to be simultaneously twisted and pivoted to enhance exercising of stomach and back muscles. Also, the apparatus disclosed in this patent is not able to pivot any portion of the body below a horizontal plane. While the passive exercising apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,204 allows portions of the body to be pivoted below a horizontal plane, such apparatus does not provide for twisting of the body or for simultaneously twisting and pivoting. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,746 also teaches a passive exercising apparatus which imparts vertical and horizontal reciprocating as well as circular motion to a table. However, this last mentioned apparatus cannot be adjusted so as to selectively deliver either a pivoting or twisting motion, or both pivoting and twisting motions simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,222 teaches twisting the head only but otherwise lacks the ability to pivot or twist major portions of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,754 teaches use of four reciprocating platforms but with no ability to pivot or twist the body.
While other prior art might be described, the foregoing is believed to be sufficiently representative of the state of the art and a need for a further improved passive exercising apparatus meeting the described deficiencies of the prior passive exercising machines. The provision of such an improved passive exercise machine thus becomes a primary object of the invention. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.